Surprises
by Thruma
Summary: Hm, let me see ... yeah ... it’s a short, nice Harm/Mac Shipper story.


Title: Surprises  
Author: Thruma  
Email: MegHarmMac@aol.com   
Category: R (Harm/Mac)  
Spoiler: nope  
Summery: Hm, let me see ... yeah ... it's a short, nice Shipper story.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount.  
Author's Note: Last week I had an English contest at school. One exercise was to write a short story to some pictures and to think out the end of the story. And what does a real fanfiction author do? Yes, he writes a Shipper story. And here it comes! (I have to say that I only had one hour time to write it!) Thanks to my Beta-Reader Carter. You did a wonderful job!  
Feedback: Feedback is always welcome!! ?   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0115 Zulu (20.15 EST)  
Restaurant "Belle vue"  
Washington D.C.  
  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Lieutenant Bud Roberts answered the question of Lieutenant Commander Harmon David Rabb JR.   
"Bud, it's Harm when where're not in uniform? And call me Mac" Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Catherine "Mac" MacKenzie asked. "You know, you should call us Harm and Mac, okay? I can make it as an order if you want!" A smile spread over her face as the Lieutenant nodded. It was always the same with him and his wife, Lieutenant Harriet Beaumont-Sims Roberts. The two of them would never agree with stop saying "Sir" or "Ma'am".  
"It's a nice restaurant", Harm said. He and Mac were invited by Bud and Harriet yesterday with the request not to come in uniform. Thinking, it was a good idea, the two JAG lawyers had agreed.  
Now they were sitting in the nicest restaurant in town (and the most romantic one too, Harriet would say, because she is a hopelessly romantic person and thinks that Mac and Harm were soul mates) in front of the Roberts on the other side of the table and they were waiting for their meal. While they were talking about little AJ, the one year old son of Harriet and Bud, the cook in the kitchen finished preparing the dinner for table number 4 at which the four lawyers sat.  
Two minutes later the waitress served the food. Of course Harm had ordered some vegetarian food and Mac started teasing him like she often does: "Uh, uh Harm! What's that? Two sheets of salad and fish? And then you're not hungry anymore? Can I have your dessert then?" A smile was brought to her face because she knew exactly what her partner was going to say now.  
The Ex-Navy-Pilot answered with his best "flyboy" grin: "Marines! You don't waste anything! I don't know how you can stay that thin, if you only eat some dead cows with a lot of ketchup!" He rose his right eyebrow.  
The Roberts just looked at each other and smiled about their two senior officers. "Don't mind me breaking your 'conversation'", Harriet started speaking. "But I would like to have dinner before the meal is cold!"  
"Sorry, Harriet! But I had to tell this Marine-Corps-Colonel that if she changes her opinion on healthy food, she wouldn't have to worry about getting fat. Because I wouldn't want her to say that I didn't warn her" Harm said smiling bright.   
Mac punched him softly in his ribs and didn't say anything but started eating.  
After a while a young, blonde man rushed into the restaurant. He looked around and found Harm. The man walked over to table 4 and started talking: "Excuse me for interrupting, but I have an information for Lt. Commander Rabb!"  
"That's me", Harm answered, wondering what was going on.  
The blonde man passed the JAG lawyer an envelope and Harm opened it. There was a little letter inside on which was written: "Congratulation, Mr. Rabb! You won a free flight with a captive balloon over Washington DC at night!"  
Harm told his friends and Mac answered smiling: "That's great Harm! When will it be?"  
"They say: 24th April at 9pm", came the response.  
"But ... but that's today, tonight, now!" The Marine-Corps-Colonel shouted out excitedly.  
"That's the reason why I'm here, Sir," The young man said. "You have to come with me and you're allowed to bring someone with!"  
"Mac would you ... would you like to join me? You ... you don't have to but it would be nice!" The Ex-Pilot asked gently.  
"That would be great Harm!" she answered. "As long as it's not a Tomcat!"   
The lawyers smiled on remembering that the Colonel got sick every time she flies in a Tomcat.  
"Bud, Harriet! Would you mind if...? You know, it was a pretty good dinner and..."   
The blonde woman interrupted him: "That's okay! Enjoy flying -pardon- going over Washington DC and have a great evening! That's a big chance for you two to get together!" She whispered the last sentences so that only her husband could understand it.  
"Thanks you two! You're great! Okay, c'mon Mac! We don't have much time!" Harm stood up and offered the Colonel her jacket.  
"We've got only 27 minutes and 36 seconds, I know. And remember, Marines are never late, except when they work with Sailors!" she answered smiling brightly.  
  
After half an hour they were above Washington DC. It was a pretty nice evening. The stars were twinkling and shining bright.  
Harm stood behind Mac so that she could feel his breath on here neck. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist. First she was surprised but then she soon accepted their warmth. It was a good feeling. Leaning against this good-looking man. The man she loved. She had always been in love with him since she had met him in the Rose Garden.   
Harm came closer to Mac's ear and when he had enough courage he whispered: "Sarah, I love you!"  
"Oh, Harm! I love you too! I've been waiting for such a long time to hear you saying these 3 little words! And I'm so glad that can return it! I love you, Harmon Rabb!" A tear went down her cheek. Could this be true? That Harmon Rabb told her that he loved her? This had been her best surprise that she ever got.  
He gently turned her around to look in her face. He rose her chin with his fingers to find a warm gaze full of love. As he saw the tear Harm leaned over and kissed it away. After that his lips went down to find hers and they sank down in their first deep kiss full of love!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feedback please to: MegHarmMac@aol.com   



End file.
